


The Saviour's New Clothes

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Saviour's New Clothes

"This is your greatest creation?" Harry held out his arms and looked down his naked torso before pointing to his head. "The entire thing is the crown!"

"It's the _Emperor's New Clothes_ costume." Severus smirked. "Quite popular in certain circles."

"Right." Harry rolled his eyes. "The people who go to Draco's club on Friday nights and flashers."

Severus walked up to him. "It looks very good on you."

"I refuse to wear it to Molly's Halloween party," Harry said with a laugh.

"I should hope not." Severus pulled him close and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. "Only for me."


End file.
